Snow White Queen
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: Even after his death, he still haunts her . In her dreams. And her reality. Elena/Elijah. Horror/Suspense.  COMPLETE
1. Snow White Queen

Elena returned to her room, dressed in her pajamas, hair still moist from the shower. She froze in the doorway. Elijah was perched on the corner of her bed, smiling slightly. "But, you're dead." Elena whispered. "Technically, yes. For years now." Elijah said, tilting his head to the side. He stood in one swift motion and blurred across the room. Elijah looked Elena over once before circling her the way a shark circles a boat. Stepping behind Elena he whispered "You killed me. You _lied_ to me. Now you have to pay." "I've changed since the last time you've seen me, Elijah." Elena said, softly. Elijah gripped her elbow, tightly "Really? How so?" She grabbed a pair of scissors and stabbed him in the stomach. Surprising him. Elijah relinquished his grip on her. Elena ran from the room. Pulling the scissors from his abdomen, Elijah smiled "Oh, good. I need to work up an appetite first."

Elena ran into the kitchen, and towards the double doors. Before she took two steps, Elijah flickered into the room, blocking her. He tsk-tsked, scolding her the way a kindergarten teacher would scold an impudent child "That hurt." he said with a smile. Elena backed away slowly, shuddering and gasping in fear. "No. No." she whispered. Elijah disappeared. Elena looked around the room, confused. _Where'd he go?_ she thought. _He _left. Then hand gripped her waist, tightly. Elijah shook back the sleeve of his shirt and bit his wrist. Elena thrashed and squirmed, trying to free herself. Elijah forced his blood down her throat. Elena considered letting herself drown on it, but her survival instincts kicked in and she began to swallow. When he felt she'd had enough, Elijah pulled his wrist away and gripped her chin and the back of her head - Elena bolted upright, soaked with cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest.

She gasped for sweet oxygen. Someone else shifted slightly on the bed. And arm wrapped around her waist. Another stroked her hair. The touch was warm and comforting. "It's okay. Shh. It was just a dream." Elena stiffened when she realized who's voice it was, who held her. Elijah. Elena jumped and screamed sitting upright. "Elena!" A boy's voice cried, concerned. In the dim light, she could barely make out her brother's features. "Jeremy." She whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jeremy looked as though she'd awakened him from a dead-sleep. _And _he's_ worried about _me! Elena thought, before shrugging "I'm fine." Jeremy snorted "Really? Because you're trembling." And she was. Her body was taken over by a fine trembling. Elena shook her head "It was nothing. A bad dream is all." Jeremy nodded but still looked uncertain. Elena's phone buzzed. It was a text. From Damon.

The message made Elena's heart stop and her blood freeze.

**Just checked the cellar. Elijah's gone. **


	2. Haunted

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me._

_I feel you in my dreams, and I don't sleep._

_I don't sleep!_

_See, you belong to me._

_My snow white queen._

_There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over._

_Soon, I know you'll see._

_You're just like me._

_Don't scream anymore, my Love, 'cause all I want is you._

**Snow White Queen by Evanescence.**

Elena burst through the front door of the Gilbert residence. Breathing as though she'd just run a mile. Elena had run more than a mile. Still, knowing it might not work, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Knowing it might not keep out the horrors on the other side. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Elena'd no sooner eased her door shut and locked it when she heard the unmistakable sound of the front door being broken off the hinges. Silently wishing that everyone wasn't so busy tonight Elena listened careful. "E-len-a . . ." Elijah sang softly. "Come one out, my Love. Let's talk about this." Elena slowly, quietly backed away from the door and waited. She heard Elijah sigh. Vampires don't need to breathe, except to talk and, as Elijah demonstrated, express annoyance and contempt. He said, dangerously "Fine. If you won't come out, I guess I'll have to come in!" Elena cried out in surprise when her bedroom door _exploded._ Elijah looked angry as he stepped into the room. Elena backed away as he drew closer, "Elijah. Please. Don't do this." Elena pleaded Elijah backed her into a corner, whispering more to himself than to her "You've really left me with no choice. Taunting me, tempting me the way you do." Elena blinked at him in surprise "_Taunting _you? _Tempting_you?" Elijah smiled in remembrance "Yes. With those provocative little outfits you wear. They way you smell when you walk by." Elijah's eyeteeth elongated and sharpened to delicate and deadly points. "I wonder how you'll taste." Elena''s mouth opened, ready to scream. But before she could make a sound, lightning quick, Elijah had her in an inescapable grip.

Elijah had one hand clamped firmly over her mouth. His other hand held her tightly, so she couldn't escape. Very carefully he sank his teeth into her throat. Her blood - there were no words to describe it's pleasant taste. Elijah'd lived for centuries, but still . . . he struggled to find words to describe it's thick, sweet taste. Slowly, so as not to hurt Elena anymore than he already has, Elijah pulled back from Elena's throat. Leaning his head back, Elijah let the mouthful coat his throat. Sighing in contentment, Elijah shook back the sleeve of his blazer and used his, still, razor-sharp teeth to make a gash on his wrist. "Here you go, my Darling." Elijah said, affectionately, feeding Elena his blood. Elena groaned in protest but drank it, in small delicate sips. After a few moments, Elijah pulled his wrist away, and twisted her head sharply to the side. The room was filled with a sound no unlike ceramic breaking. Elena fell to the floor, dead. Elijah straightened his collar and sleeves before lifting Elena bridal-style and slipped out of the house and off into the darkness. Elena Gilbert bolted upright. gasping hard for air. Her clothes were soaked with cold-sweat. Sunlight peeked through the curtains filling her room with cheery sunlight. Trembling, she stood and stretched. _It was just a dream_. She reassured herself. The night before, she'd received a text from Damon, warning her about Elijah's escape. Now in the morning, she didn't feel so afraid of him._ Sure, Elijah is gone. But that doesn't mea - _Elena's thought was cut off when she saw the thick, parchment envelope with her name scrawled in a hand that was so old it somehow seemed wrong in these times.

Her hand shook so hard as she picked it off the pillow next to hers, that as she tried to open it, she almost got a papercut. As Elena read the letter she shook and trembled so much that she almost couldn't finish reading it.

_Elena, Darling, _it read:

_I hope your dreams were as pleasant as mine were._

_I hope to be seeing you again, soon._

_Ever your friend,_

_-E_

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. _Elena thought. Elijah was in her house. He was in her _bedroom. It won't end until one or both of us is dead, will it?_


	3. Imaginary

Tears streamed down Elena's face as she squeezed her eyes shut. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream." She whispered clenching the letter in her fist. Her eyes opened slowly. The letter was still there. _Why is Elijah doing this? Why is he so obsessed with me?_ Elena wondered. Slowly, she climbed to her feet and dressed for school. Just as she exited her bedroom, she paused on the stairway as a familiar voice drifted up the stairs. " - . . .Yes. But I was wondering about your niece, I believe her name is Elena?" Elena froze. Fear made her heart pound so hard that for a moment she was afraid it would shatter her ribcage. Elijah was _downstairs!_ Before she could turn back and run to her room, he was standing right in front of her. Elijah smiled that twisted-yet-warm smile that sent chills throughn her, straight through to her bones. "Elena, Love, where are your manners? Didn't your parents teach you that it is _polite_ to greet your guests?" Elena swallowed hard as she backed away. They were playing the Cat-and-Mouse games they played in her dreams. Or maybe this was a dream! "You're _not_ real!" She hissed "This is just a dream! You can't hurt me!" Elijah only smirked as he continued to advance on her.

"Oh, but it is real, Love. By the way, did you enjoy your dreams these last few nights?" Elena blanched "You _bastard!_ You gave me those _nightmares?_" Elijah threw back his head and laughed. An unnerving and unsettling sound. "But, of course I did. I would have thought a bright girl such as yourself could have deduced such a simple riddle." Elena backed into her room, trembling. Elijah stepped into the room, easing the door shut behind him. And locked it. Elena watched him terrified "What are you doing?" She choked out. Elijah smiled slightly. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He crossed the room in a flicker and cupped her face in his hands. Elena squeaked in shock then froze when he kissed her. "Elena." He whispered when he pulled away. "Wake up." She bolted upright, soaked in cold-sweat. Elena Gilbert's heart pounded in her chest. Sighing in relief, she collapsed against the soft, fluffy pillows. On the nightstand her cell phone buzzed. Groaning she rolled over and picked it up. It was a text from Damon. A feeling of Deja Vu made her heart pound harder and fear seep into her veins. Still she opened it.

**Just checked the cellar. Elijah's gone.**

A shadow in the corner of the room moved. Elena's attention shifted to it. The shadow took the form of a man. Elena's eyes widened in recognition. "You." She whispered, shocked. Before the screaming began.


	4. Sweet Sacrifice

Elena burst through the front door of the Salvatore Boardinghouse, looking around, panicked. Stefan wasn't home. _Where is he?_ Elena thought panicked. She turned and ran up the stairs, heart pounding and sending adrenaline into her veins. But adrenaline wouldn't be enough to fight off what's coming. Elena ran to Stefan's room and locked herself inside, listening. "E-len-a..." Damon sang, softly. Like a cat purring to lull its prey. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Elena trembled, violently, remembering the night before. Stefan was gone to check on Caroline. Then Damon came home, looking crazed and quite insane. She remembered fighting him off. Or trying to. She remembered him hurting her, forcing himself on her. Elena swallowed hard, and stepped back away from the door as silence filled the house. _Maybe he left..._ She thought, hopefully. Then she backed into what felt like a steel wall. "There you are." Damon chuckled. Elena's eyes widened, _oh, god.. No.._ She whirled around to face him, hoping that he was back to his old self again. No such luck. He had that insane glint in his eyes. "Damon... please. Don't." She whispered fearfully. Damon cocked his head to one side, "Don't what? I told you. You're mine. You belong to me. Not _him._"

Elena backed away from him. Damon blurred across the room and threw her to the floor, pinning her down. Elena cried out in pain as her back hit the floor. Damon growled in anger and annoyance. Elena looked at him, eyes tearing up. "Please, don't. I was good today. I didn't do anything wrong..." Damon's eyes softened as he whispered "And I believe you." Elena sighed in relief, then she saw the expression forming on his face. It was one of true evil. Her eyes widened in fear. "No. Damon. Please. Don't. I was very good today! Please!" Her cries of agony tore through the house "_No! Please, Damon! Stop! Don't! It hurts! No!_" Elena bolted upright, clutching her pillow for comfort. _Where the hell did _that_ come from?_ She thought, sighing in relief. Then she looked around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. _Where am I?_ she thought looking around. She looked around, trying to find a lamp or a light switch. The room was lit with a soft glow form the lamp. Elena winced as her eyes slowly adjusted to the light, then gaped in awe of the enormous room she was in. Elena gulped, _they could fit the entire Boardinghouse in here!_ She thought, amazed. Then she caught sight of her reflection. Elena's jaw dropped when she saw the bruises.

The ones Damon would have made if the dream was reality. "Oh, my God..." She whispered, horrified. "Did you have a bad dream?" Elena spun. Elijah leaned in the doorway, smiling. Elena's eyes widened in fear "You're not real! This just another dream!" She shrieked, fearfully. Elijah smirked "I'm just as real as you are, Ellie." Elena backed away from him, slowly "Why? What do you want from me?" Elijah flickered across the room, and touched her cheek gently "I missed you, Love." Elena trembled, "Why did you give me those nightmares?" she whispered. Elijah blinked at her "Nightmares? What nightmares?" Elena looked at him, confused "You didn't give me those nightmares?" Elijah shook his head, "This is the first I've heard of you having nightmares." Elena gawked at him, "If you didn't give me the nightmares, then who did?" Elijah sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know." then he opened them, looking at her seriously "Tell me everything you can remember about those nightmares." Elena sighed and sat down on the bed. "Okay. In the first one..."


	5. Everybody's Fool

Elena awoke slowly, head pounding. Groaning she lifted her head. She was back in the field again. The same one that Jenna died in. Where Klaus was planning the sacrifice... "Hello, Elena, Sweetheart." Elena whirled around to see Klaus standing behind her, smirking. Elena began to crawl away from him. Klaus advanced on her. Elena climbed to her feet and ran. Klaus appeared before her, causing her to stumble back and trip over a tree root. Klaus chuckled then grabbed her elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Now, now. No need to be afraid of me." Klaus said, with a wicked smile. Elena took a deep breath, before snarling "You're a _monster!_" Klaus shrugged, smirking. Elena blinked, blinked looking around, confused, murmuring to herself "It's just a dream.. It has to be.. It's all a dream.." Klaus pressed against her from behind, whispering in her ear "That's where you're wrong, Sweetheart.." Elena's eyes widened as she whirled around to face him, only to find that Klaus disappeared. "Elena." A familiar voice said, relieved. Elena turned around to see Damon standing behind her. "Damon. Get out of here. Klaus - he was here, Damon. Go find Stefan. Hurry." Damon only smirked "Klaus didn't leave, Sweetheart. He's still here.."

Elena backed away from Damon, slowly. "Damon.. What's wrong? Why're you acting this way?" Damon snorted "I'm only being myself, Ellie.." He advanced on her. Elena swallowed hard "Klaus compelled you, didn't he?" Damon threw his head back and laughed, Elena turned and ran. Damon ran after her, grabbing her by her hair and flung her down. Elena cried out as she hit the ground. Hard. "Damon.. You don't want to do this.." Damon snickered "But of course I do, Princess.." He pinned her down, growling softly, sniffing her neck. "Mmm.. Your carotid should be... here." Elena's eyes widened, "D-Damon.. wait,. Think about what you're doing. Please." Damon smirked again. "I have thought about it.. A lot." He darted towards her throat. Elena jolted awake. It took her a moment to realize why the world was upside down. She struggled against the ropes that held her hands and feet. "Someone help me!" Elena yelled, thrashing against the ropes. Elijah entered the room, smirking, saying "Sleep well?" Elena glowered at him "You son of a bitch.. why are you doing this to me?" Elijah chuckled softly "Hmm.. if I remember correctly, you killed me, Little Girl.." Elena thrashed against the ropes again, screaming in frustration.

Elijah pat her head, chuckling when she tried to bite his hand "See? You're already descending into madness.. I'd wager that you can't tell what's real and what's a dream anymore, can you?" Elena froze, breathing hard "You.. Why?" Elijah smirked "Do you know what it feels like? Dying? No, you don't. But you'll find out soon.. And it won't be quick and painless, like my death. No, you deserve a slow, torturous death.." Elena gulped "Elijah. Please. don't do this.." Elijah smirked "Yes. Because begging and making doe eyes at me will really make me give a damn.." With that he left the room, closing the door. Elena struggled again, feeling weaker and tired. _Maybe... maybe.. I'll just rest a moment.._ Damon loomed over her, smirking "Hello, Elena.." Elena's eyes widened "Damon. How'd - how'd you get here?" Damon's eyes were filled with that insane light again. Elena cringed away from him. Damon grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to the bed, flinging her down. Elena landed on the bed hard and began to crawl away from him, whimpering "Damon. Please. I was so very good today." Damon chuckled "You lying little bitch.." Elena backed into the head board, eyes wide. The next few hours were torture, "_No! Damon! Please! It hurts! Stop! Damon! Don't!_" Elena whimpered and clutched her tattered clothes, as Damon looked at her disdainfully "Clean up this mess before Stefan comes home.."

Elena trembled, but obliged as Damon stalked out of the room. "Elena.. Elena! Wake up!" Damon demanded. Elena's eyes snapped open, "_Don't touch me!_" She shrieked, struggling against the ropes. Damon stepped back, eyes wide "Elena! It's okay. It's me, Damon." Elena looked at him through narrowed eyes "I know, it's you, Damon, you sadistic bastard!" Damon looked at Stefan, who was staring at Elena shocked. Stefan stepped closer touching Elena's cheek, gently "Hey. It's okay. we're here now. We're going to get you out of here. I promise." Then he nodded to Damon, who cut the ropes. Elena collapsed into Stefan's arms, whimpering and trembling "Stefan.." Damon snorted "Don't thank me. It's not like I helped or anything.." Elena glowered at him, standing on trembling legs "After what you did to me, you can rot in hell for all I care!" Stefan wrapped his arms around her, comfortingly. Damon blinked at her, shocked "What did I do?" Elena snorted "Sure! Play innocent because Stefan's here! I know what you did!" Stefan looked back and forth between the two of them, "What's going on?" Damon looked at Stefan, confused "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

Elena stepped closer to Damon, glaring "You raped me!" With that she slapped him, hard and began to cry. Stefan looked at Damon, horrified. Damon looked at Elena, shell-shocked "Elena. I may be a lot of things but a rapist is not one of them.." Elena shook her head, disgusted and went back to Stefan's arms. Stefan murmured to her, soothingly. Damon swallowed hard, "What the f-" "Oh, good. You're all here.." Elijah said, genially. Elena jumped at the sound of his voice. Stefan looked at him, shocked "Elijah.. What did you do to Elena?" Elijah smirked "Like it? It's only step one. I have big plans for her. _Big_ plans, Stefan.. Let the games begin.." Elijah walked out of the room, locking them all in.


	6. All That I'm Living For

_I believe that dreams are sacred._

_Take my darkest fears and play them.  
_

_Like a lullaby._

_Like a reason why._

_I complain of mild obsessions._

_Make me understand the lesson._

_So, I'll find myself._

_So, I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for._

_All that I'm dying for._

_All that I can't ignore, alone at night._

_All that I'm wanted for._

_All though I wanted more._

_Lock the last open door._

_My ghosts are gaining on me._

**All That I'm Living For by Evanescence.**

Elena paced the room. Casting wary glances at Damon everytime he moved. Damon sighed "Elena, I would never hurt you.." Elena narrowed her eyes at him. Stefan was sitting on the floor, looking exhausted. Elena sat down, sighing heavily. "I know, Damon.. The dreams were so real.." she began to cry, feeling broken and tired. Stefan stood and walked over to her, sitting down beside her, he wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay, Elena.. It'll be okay.." He whispered, soothingly. "Stefan, I don't know what's real anymore.. You could be a dream for all I know.." Elena whimpered into his shoulder. Stefan stroked her hair, gently "Shh.. shh.." Elena sighed, leaning against Stefan "I'm so tired.. I feel like I haven't slept for four days.." Stefan rubbed her shoulders, comfortingly, saying "You should sleep then.. You need to be rested and ready for whatever Elijah has planned.." Elena closed her eyes, relaxing against Stefan's shoulder. Then she drifted off, slowly. Elena was running down the hallway, it took everything in her power not to scream. She looked around the Boardinghouse, afraid. Damon burst through the front door, looking angry. "Elena! Where are you?" Elena gasped and ran to the basement, trying not to look back. She knew he was tracking her scent.

Elena hid, in a corner of the cellar. Damon walked into the room, eyes wild "There you are.." He said, smiling triumphantly. Elena trembled, swallowing hard as he stepped closer to her. Elena whimpered, knowing what's coming next. Damon flickered across the room, pinning her to the wall. Elena cried out, then stabbed him with a vervain dart. Damon groaned, collapsing. Elena laughed, softly and walked out of the room, locking Damon in. Damon lunged for the door, causing Elena to jump back, shrieking. "Elena.. Let me out, please? Let's talk about this.." He said, looking pitiful and innocent. Elena glowered at him "No. You made your choice.. Now, I've made mine.." "Elena.." Stefan whispered, shocked. Elena turned, sighing in relief. "Stefan.. Thank god." Stefan looked between Elena and Damon, saying "what're you doing?" Damon looked at Stefan through the window "Help me, Brother.." Elena shook her head looking at Stefan "No, Stefan. Don't. He's sick. He tried to hurt me.. He _has_ hurt me.." Stefan smirked "I know." Elena faltered "Wait. What? Stefan?" Stefan leered at her, unlocking the cellar and throwing her in, locking her in with Damon. "Stefan! Wait! don't do this, please?" Stefan just laughed, mirthlessly and walked out of the basement.

Damon laughed, evilly then grabbed Elena and shoved her against the wall, growling. Elena snapped awake. Stefan jumped, startled "Elena? Are you okay?" Elena trembled, blinking rabidly, still partially asleep. Stefan touched her cheek gently "Elena? Are you okay?" he whispered. "How very touching.." Elijah sneered, from the doorway. Elena looked at Elijah, fearfully "Elijah.. what do you want now?" Elijah only smirked and placed a plate of food in front of her, "You'll need to keep your strength up.. Your boyfriend and his brother will be getting hungry soon.." Elena shuddered and looked at Stefan and Damon, who were looking at Elijah in disbelief. "You're going to feed her to us?" Damon roared. Elijah snorted "I'm not going to do anything.. You will when you feel hungry enough, though.. Either that or starve and dessicate.. Your choice.." "So, that's what you have planned for her? Force us to feed on her?" Elijah smirked "No. What I have planned for our darling Elena is much, much worse, Stefan.." "You're going to sacrifice me, aren't you?"Elena whispered, staring at the floor as if she could see through it. Elijah actually laughed "No. Elena, I never meant to sacrifice you, in the first place."

Damon, Stefan and Elena gawked at him, shocked. Elijah smirked "TTYL.." He said, mockingly. Then he turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it. "That guy is pissing me off.." Damon growled. Elena shoved the plate away, disgusted, "I'm not hungry.." Stefan looked at her, concerned "You must eat.. You need to keep your strength up." "I'm so tired, Stefan. But I can't sleep, because I keep having those nightmares and.. I just can't." Stefan nodded, pulling her close to him, murmuring "It's okay, Elena.. Sleep. You need your rest." Elena leaned against him for comfort and fell asleep, hoping and praying that this time she won't dream at all.

* * *

**Okay guys. What do you think Elijah's plans for Elena are? Read&Review, please!**


	7. Lithium

**Okay, I just wanted to say this chapter will be pretty short. ****Sorry for the long wait guys! I got another Writer's Block. Oh, I just wanted to say, the dream sequences will be separated by dividers and written in italics. Okay?**

* * *

_I can't hold onto me._

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium - Don't wanna lock me up inside._

_Lithium - Don't wanna forget how it feels without -_

_Lithium - Stay in love with me._

_I'm gonna let it go._

**Lithium by Evanescence.**

Elena groaned, opening her eyes slowly on to squeeze them shut again as painful white light glared into her eyes. "Hey. Hey. I think she's comin' 'round.." someone whispered, excitedly. "Back up. Give her room to breathe." a familiar voice said. Elena's eyes snapped open in surprise. Elijah hovered over her. Elena's eyes widened and she began to crawl away from him. Someone laughed harshly "Doesn't seem like she likes you, Doc.." Elijah chuckled, looking at someone over her head "Does anyone?" Elena whirled around and saw Stefan sitting behind her. Then she looked back to Elijah, confused. _Doc? As in doctor?_ She thought. Elijah was dressed as a doctor. Elena looked around, shocked. She was in a Mental Hospital. Elijah knelt down in front of her, his face a mask of sympathy "Elena? Are you alright? Do you remember what happened?" Elena swallowed hard, watching him warily. A person behind her snickered "Cat got your tongue, Ellie?" Elena turned, this time prepared. Damon leered at her. Elena jumped to her feet, shrieking "_What have you done to me?_" Elijah stood, looking at her, surprised. Damon sneered "Uh-oh. No rec time for the schizo.." Elena looked at him, shocked. "Damon.." she whispered. He only smirked.

Elijah touched Elena's arm, whispering "It's okay, Elena.. Do you know where you are?" Elena shook her head. "You're in a hospital. Where you've been since your parents car accident.." Elena gaped at him, unable to comprehend a word he's said. Elena groaned, feeling lethargy setting in. Elijah gestured to someone, saying "Take her back to her room. I think she's had enough for today.." Elena felt someone take hold of her arm, gently. As the person lead her away Damon and Stefan jeered "Be careful to lock your door, Ellie." "Be careful who you invite in!" "Wouldn't want any vampires sinking their fangs into your pretty white neck!" They both snickered softly. Elena crawled into her bed, gratefully.

* * *

_Elena descended the sweeping, spiral staircase. She smiled as people looked up and gaped at her in awe. People stopped dancing and watched as she made her way through the crowd. She had no interest in the party anyway. Elena looked through the crowd, trying to find a certain someone. To her dismay he wasn't anywhere to be found. _Maybe he's outside.._She thought, hopefully. She stepped outside looking for him. Elena heard leaves crunching under foot behind her. She hitched up her skirts and ran. She heard a familiar laugh coming from behind her. Elena turned and saw _him. _Smirking, she turned away and began to run again. She heard him laugh as he began to chase her. Elena squealed in surprise as he tried to grab her. "No, no, no, no!" she giggled evading him as he reached for her. She ran towards the fountain in the courtyard, giggling softly. He chased her around the fountain, grinning triumphantly as he cornered her. "Gotcha.." he said, smirking. Elena hissed at Elijah, flashing her fangs._

* * *

Elena bolted upright, gasping for air. She looked around, half expecting to be back in her bedroom. Or at least in the cellar with Stefan and Damon. But she wasn't. She was still in the hospital. Sighing, she climbed to her feet and shuffled to her door, sleepily. Walking out into the hallway, she bumped into Stefan. He sneered "Watch it, Freak.." Elena reeled back, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Stefan.." He rolled his eyes, "Whatever.." Elena made her way down the hall, hoping to bump into one of her friends. "Elena.." Elijah said from behind her. Elena turned "Elijah.." He smirked, whispering "See? I told you that you were going mad.." Elena stepped back, blinking. Elijah looked at her in surprise "Elena? Did you hear what I said?" Elena shook her head. Elijah sighed "I asked if you took your meds.." Elena swallowed hard, nodding, looking at the floor. Elijah nodded, smiling at her warmly "That's good.. The sooner we get you well again, the sooner you can leave and get back to the life you've left behind.." With that he walked away, leaving Elena more confused than ever.


	8. Broken

**Okay. I just wanted to say, I might be ending this story soon. I'm sorry, but I can't seem to, I don't know, find the words and inspiration to continue it. Thank you all for the reviews and support.**

* * *

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain... away._

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You've gone away._

_You don't feel me here... anymore._

_The worst is over now._

_And we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high._

_You steal my pain.. away._

_There's so much left to learn._

_And no one else to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Because I'm broken when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough._

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

**Broken by Seether, feat. Amy Lee of Evanescence.**

* * *

Elena paced her room, deep in thought. _This is all a dream._ She thought, clenching her fist, squeezing her eyes shut._ It must be._ Elena took a deep breath. **_But what if it _isn't_? _**A small voice from her subconscious hissed with malice. **_Maybe you're just crazy. Did you ever think _that?** Elena grit her teeth, _shut up!_ She commanded the voice. **_See? You're already losing it.._** Elena swallowed hard as bile filled her throat. She looked up, startled as Stefan and Damon passed by her room. For a moment, just a moment, her heart leapt in joy at the sight of the famliar duo. Until they both leered at her. Elena turned her back to them, not wanting them to see the tears that stung her eyes. She swallowed and walked out into the hallway, holding her head high. _I won't give them or anyone else the satisfaction. _Elena told herself, twisting her elegant mouth into a smirk as she passed Damon and Stefan. "Elena," A familiar voice said, as she walked to the lounge.

Elena turned to face Elijah, "Doctor." she nodded. Elijah smiled warmly "How are you feeling today, Darling?" Elena smiled "I feel pretty good, actually. Almost like my old self again." Elijah nodded, smiling wider "Good. That's good. You have visitors. They're waiting for you in the lounge." Elena nodded and stepped into the lounge. Then she froze in the doorway, shocked. Her parents stood and walked over to her. "Hello, Ellie." Her dad whispered, his eyes filled with concern for his daughter. "We've missed you so much." Her mom said, eyes brimming with unshed tears.


	9. Revelations

Elena stared at her parents in shock. She couldn't comprehend it. It was all too much. But here they are. In front of her. Alive. Talking about her "Improvment". Elena put on a good face until they left. Then she went back to her room and fell asleep, crying.

* * *

_Elena ran through a snow covered field. Every now and then, she'd glance back. Adrenaline fueled her, as she felt the thing that chased her, advance on her. She kept running until she ran into something. Hard. Bouncing back, she landed hard, crying out as pain flared through her. Elijah smirked as he helped her to her feet. "Time to wake up.." He whispered, gripping both sides of her head, twisting it sharply, snapping her neck._

* * *

Elena jolted awake, wondering why the world was upside down. Then as she swallowed hard, bile burning her throat, she remembered. She was in the basement. Elijah. He did this to her. Stefan. Damon. The hospital. It was all a dream. The door creaked open, shifting her attention to it. Elijah stood, smirking, in the doorway. "Good morning, Princess." He said, entering the room. Elena whispered "How long have I been asleep?" Elijah shrugged "A few days. Give or take." Elena glowered at him "Why're you doing this? It can't just be that I killed you. There has to be another reason.." Elijah chuckled "Smart girl.." Elena looked at him, "So there _is _another reason." Elijah nodded, whispering "Which I won't be telling you. Until I _want _you to know.." Elena looked at him, horrified "You're going to leave me here to die, aren't you?" Elijah shook his head, leering "No, darling. That would be a mericful ending for you. _Too _merciful for my tastes." Elena watched, horrified, as he walked to the door. "Let the games begin.." He said, locking her in the room.

* * *

**Okay. Please Read&Review. Tell me what you think Elijah's other reason for tormenting Elena is. Please? Click the review button. It thinks you're sexy. ;)**


	10. AN Appendix: Dreams & Reality

Okay:

I'm having a serious case of Writer's Block so I won't be able to write another chapter for a while.

I just decided to write up this little list of what's real and what isn't.

So ya'll can keep track.

Chapter 1: Elijah in Elena's room, chasing her through the house and ultimately attacking her. **Dream.**

Chapter's 1 & 3: Elena waking up to Damon's text. 1: **Dream. **3: **Reality.**

Chapter 2: Elijah's note. **Dream.**

Chapter 3: Elijah's confession that it is him causing her dreams. **Dream.**

Chapter 4: Waking up in the mansion with Elijah. **Dream.**

Chapter 5: Elena waking up to Elijah locking her in the cellar. **Reality.**

Chapter 6: Stefan & Damon in the cellar. **Dream.**

Chapter 7: The Mental Hospital. **Dream.**

Chapter 8: Elena's Parents visit to The Mental Hospital. **Dream.**

Chapter 9: Elena waking up back in the cellar. **Reality.**

So, since I feel that I've outdone myself, I can't see a way to top the recent chapters. If I do, keep an eye out. This list will be growing. Thanks! -

S-D-N.


	11. Breathe No More

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling shattered._

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces if I try to touch her._

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more._

**Breathe No More – Evanescence**

Elena looked around the cellar, sighing. Fear draining from her and resignation setting in. _I'm going to die…_ She thought despondently. Slowly, she drifted off into another dream. She knew it was a dream this time. But it didn't matter. She was terrified and couldn't find a way out.

* * *

_Elena ran down the hallway of the Boardinghouse then bursts out the doors, into the front lawn. Everything was covered in white ashes. Her eyes widened as she heard a child crying from inside the house. Elena tore back into the house, crying "Emily?" She burst into the nursery, only to find the crib empty. "Your daughter says 'Hello'." Damon drawled from the doorway. Elena whirled around, seeing Damon leaning against the doorjamb, holding up a small locket. "Damon... you didn't." "Relax, Elena. I'd never harm a child." He gestured with his head and she entered the living room and reeled back as a child's voice chimed "I was just petting him, Mommy." Elena turned to Damon, seeing his lips move, but hearing the child's voice as he says "Did I do something wrong, Mommy?" Elena broke into a run. Bursting through a door, stumbling into another room and gaping in shock. Everyone was dressed in 19__th__ century clothing. Elena was wearing a white muslin gown. Cinched at her waist with a corset. Her eyes widened. Elena burst through the crowd. Ignoring a young Damon Salvatore's pleas for her to stay. She ignored his love-struck, dazed expression and pleading eyes. Elena burst through another door and gasped. Damon stood behind her, looking at her through a mirror. His finger trailed along her collarbone, murmuring "You know, I like this look better on you…" Elena's jaw dropped. She was wearing lacy, black lingerie. Elena shoved Damon away and ran through the room. _

_She smiled in relief when Stefan ran to her. "Stefan! I wanna wake up now!" She gasped running to him. Damon appeared behind Stefan, breaking off a bedpost and drove it through Stefan's heart. Elena cried out in horror as Stefan collapsed. A mummified corpse. "Well, that took care of _that_ problem." Damon said._

* * *

Elena snapped awake. _What does Elijah want from me…? _She thought. Then it clicked into place.

_Charlotte burst through the trees, giggling as Elijah chased her. Elijah caught her, grinning. "I love you, Charlotte."_

_Charlotte looked up at Klaus, panting, sweaty as she murmured "I love you, NiKlaus." Elijah stepped back from the doorway, heartbroken. Horrified._

Elena's eyes widened as she gulped "Ohh…" She closed her eyes, pleading silently _Damon… Stefan… if you can hear me… Help…_

* * *

**A/N: The dream** **that Elena has, is a dream I had once. Yep. But there was more to it. And it was a **lot** more twisted. *shudders***


	12. Made of Stone

_Speak your mind._

_Like I care._

_I can see your lips moving._

_I just learned not to hear._

**Made of Stone – Evanescence**

Elena wriggled against her bonds. Causing them to chafe against a rough-edged rock protruding from the wall. _Come on... a little more…_ The ropes began to fray. Slowly. Strand by strand. Elena watched as the ropes snapped. Soon, the floor rushed up to her and her side erupted in flames as she fell. _I think I broke a few ribs… _She thought, dazedly. _Freedom! _The mere thought made her heart swell in joy. She rushed to the door, slowly testing it. Luck was in her favor. The door swung open with ease. Not a sound made. Elena broke into a run. Sprinting down the corridor. Searching for the front door. With a shock, she stumbled to a stop. Her surroundings unrecognizable. The room she was in was vast and magnificent. With a – she could barely believe her eyes – an actual sweeping, winding, _grand_ staircase. The room had very real roman columns and gilded walls. _Am I in a castle…?_ She thought, confusion washing over her. Elena jumped, the sound of someone clapping echoing through the room. Startling her. She spun, seeing Elijah leaning against one of the columns. Eyeing her with newfound respect. "Hello, Darling." He drawled with a sickening grin. Elena scrambled backwards into a round marble table. Elijah advanced on her with a gait not unlike that of a panther lazily stalking its prey in the prairie. Elena swallowed hard, blurting out "I know about Charlotte!" Elijah paused, taken aback. "What do you know?" He ground out through gritted teeth.

Elena took a deep breath and took advantage of his surprise, saying shakily "I know that you loved her. And she played you for a fool." Elijah tilted his head, a cold smile playing on his lips, "Well, you just earned yourself a gold star." Elena wandered around the table, murmuring "Why me? I killed you, yes. But I have nothing to do with _Charlotte!_" "Oh, but of course you do." Elena's eyes snapped to him, fearful. "What do you mean?" She choked out. "You're Charlotte. Reincarnate." "So, you're doing this for revenge?" Elena hissed, disgusted. Elijah threw his head back and laughed. "Cookie for you." Her knees nearly buckled with horror and fear, as both emotions overwhelmed her. Elijah meandered around the table, wrapping his arms around her waist, supporting her in a way that could almost be classified as loving. Elena's amber eyes peered up at him, unable to contain the revulsion as she uttered "And the dreams? What did you mean by that?" Elijah's fingers ghosted across her cheek as he murmured back "Thought I'd play with you for a while. I wondered, if I pushed, would you break? Or would you push back?" Elena's stomach turned in disgusted and bile burned at her throat. "So, all this time?" She hissed at him. "Of course." Elijah's smile repulsed her further. "Then get on with it." Elena said through gritted teeth. "Not quite yet." He said smoothly. Elijah gripped her upper arm in a vise grip and dragged her up the winding staircase.

Elena stumbled after him as he pulled her into a bedroom. "Sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Elijah flung her towards the bed with a flick of his wrist. Elena grunted as she bounced off the bed with a _fwoomp._ She glowered at him as he slipped out the door and locked it behind him. "Guess I don't have a choice then!" She shrieked after him. Elena climbed into the bed, exhaustion overtaking her.

* * *

_She was in a field. Laying in a ring of fire. Elena stood, looking at her surroundings. A gasp escaped her lips as she realized that she was in a clearing in the woods near her home. "Awake, my Lovely?" A voice with a rich, cultured British accent asked. Elena's eyes flew to the spot where the voice originated. "Klaus…" She said, before her throat closed. Fear causing her to tremble violently. "Yes…" "Wha-what're you doing?" She croaked. "It's time for the sacrifice." He grabbed her, sinking his fangs into her throat._

* * *

Elena jolted awake, sunlight peeking into the windows. With a start, she recognized the room she was in. Her own! _I'm home!_ She thought, leaping from the bed. _It was all a nightmare! _She picked up her teddy bear happily, squeezing it in joy before flinging it to the bed. She skipped down the stairs, sighing in contentment. It was all the same. Familiar, safe, home. Unable to hold it back, she grinned widely. She strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. It was a perfect, peaceful morning. Jenna was upstairs asleep. And so was Jeremy. Elena savored the day. The peace. The sunlight. The sleepy haze surrounding Mystic Falls and its inhabitants. She'd just set her bowl in the sink when a pair of strong hands gripped her. Elena started, panic and alarm seeping into her veins. "Thought you'd escaped me? I can't believe you were so foolish." A voice growled into her ear. "Elijah." Elena whimpered. "Goodbye, Elena." She could _hear_ the smile in his voice. "What…?" Fear gripped her heart. Elijah whirled her around to face him. Elena's eyes sprang open wide as he gripped the sides of her face. He twisted her head sharply and a sound not unlike ceramic breaking filled the room. Elena fell. Dead. Elijah straightened his collar and sleeves before stepping over the dead girl. He casually exited the house, whistling a jaunty tune. The residents of Mystic Falls awoke to the news. Elena Gilbert was dead. Murdered in her own house.

Those who knew her mourned. Others went about their lives. Still, the residents of Mystic Falls continued to go on. Never noticing the shadows deep within the darkness. Never realizing that the world they know isn't theirs. One day they will. But that day is not today.


	13. Epilogue

A priest stood before the crowd, saying "We commend to Almighty God our sister, Elena Gilbert. And we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth. Ashes to ashes. And dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her. The Lord makes his face to shine upon her and be gracious to her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her. And give her peace." The group sobbed and mourned. Never realizing that in the far distance, a figure dressed in dark clothes watched. Her olive skin paled to near unrecognition. Her mirrored sunglasses covered most of her face. From the distance, one couldn't tell that she was crying. But she was. The blue pendant she wore saved her from the sunlight. A hand grasped her shoulder as a voice whispered, "Come, Love. It's time to go." Elena Gilbert turned and walked away from the cemetery.

* * *

_When you cried,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

_I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have all of me..._

**My Immortal - Evanescence**

* * *

**A/N: I know. Sucky ending. Sorry about that. So, what do you think? Should I write a sequel? Prequel? Let me know in your reviews! :)**


End file.
